


Parting Was Such Sweet Sorrow

by LittleLottieWrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLottieWrites/pseuds/LittleLottieWrites
Summary: Bellamy comforts Clarke from a nightmare





	Parting Was Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt :) I hope you like!

“Clarke? Clarke!”  
She tried to reach for his voice in the darkness, but her fingers touched nothing. She opened her mouth to scream, but her throat was burning, burning as primfiya, the death wave bore down on her, scorching her skin, boiling her blood in her veins, roasting her alive while a rocket arced into the sky, leaving her behind as she ran blindly forward. A dead girl for a dead planet.

“Clarke!”  
She shrieked as she felt the death wave at her back even as she ran, hand outstretched, never fast enough. She could feel her eyes burst and her tongue swell and her skin split. Her heart thundered in her chest, and each breath was agony, a thousand shards of glass shredding her lungs, killing her slowly.

“Clarke!”  
With a final scream, Clarke wrenched herself upright in bed and found herself staring directly into Bellamy’s face. The face she’d spent years trying to remember, her sketches become more and more vague. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, even as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her hands shook where she clutched her drenched sheets and sweat trickled down her back as she beat back the nightmare that had threatened to suffocate her her. No, not a nightmare, a memory. The worst thing that had ever happened to her, when the world had been consumed by fire and she had been left behind to burn alone. 

Bellamy moved closer and pulled her to him.  
“It’s ok,” he murmured while wrapping his arms around her as she shook with terror. “It’s over now.”  
She wanted to resist. This had never been their relationship. She hadn’t let it be, all those years ago. She had never been one to seek solace in others, and he had never been one to offer it. And then he’d left her behind, and neither of them had known the other had survived until the day they’d seen each other again. That day had been hectic, too crazy to find time to talk, though if she was being honest, what day hadn’t been? They’d fallen into that familiar pattern so easily and hadn’t yet found the time to discuss what had happened six years ago. She’d only every relied on herself. At least, she thought she’d had - until he was suddenly gone, leaving her for dead and wondering when he’d started to matter to her so damn much.

She knew it would be stupid to start relying on him now. Still, she let him comfort her, let herself press her face into the soft spot between his neck and shoulder as the tears flowed steadily down her face. She went from clutching the sheets to his shirt, and she let him rub small circles on her bak while she sobbed. The worst of it was how good it felt to be close to him, to be held, to breathe in the familiar scent of him. She just cried harder as the nightmare faded and reality took its’ place: the reality of them together again, the reality of him here, holding her - and the reality that, sooner or later, the universe would conspire to pull them apart again, and though it might not kill her, she wasn’t sure how much of her would be left standing. 

She cried because he wanted him to be right. She wanted it to be over. She wanted it be simple and easy and to stop losing people she loved.

“I’ll stay,” Bellamy said, stroking her hair as she tried to get her breathing under control. “Try to sleep, and if you have any nightmares I’ll be right here to wake you up. I promise.”  
Clarke only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Tears she could deal with. He’d seen them before. But she was afraid if she said anything, what would come out would be a hysterical plea for him to never leave again, to beg him not to go where she couldn’t follow. To ask him to make a promise neither of them would be able to keep, a promise that could only lead to despair.

Eventually the tears slowed, replaced by exhaustion, and Clarke felt herself once again drifting toward the shores of sleep. Bellamy never let go of her, never stopped stroking her hair, his breath warm and steady against her face. 

And then, when he thought she was asleep, he spoke, so quiet she wasn’t sure she heard him at first.  
“I’ll stay, Clarke,” he murmured, his lips brushing her brow. “I swear I will never leave you behind again. To whatever end, I’ll stay, until you tell me to leave.” He breathed a small chuckle that rumbled through his chest. “And maybe even then. I will stay.”

Sleep tugged at Clarke, pulling her under, but she resisted long enough to tilt her face up and press a kiss to his throat. He stiffened under her, but as she lay her head back down and let sleep claim her, she could swear she felt a phantom kiss on her forehead. A promise. One she’d been too afraid to ask for, one he’d somehow known she’d want to ask for. One he’d decided he was willing to risk everything for.

Clarke and Bellamy, together. To whatever end.


End file.
